


Feverish kisses [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

Some explicit eroticism between Erik and Charles.  
This fanart is the first of a series of 3 images I realized fully in the graphic palette.   
Attitudes are strongly inspired by beautiful photographs of Eric Scot.   
And especially his black and white photographs he did in San Francisco of two men making love.  
You can admire his works here: http://ericscotphoto.tumblr.com/  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160516110252809991.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

And now , the second fanart inspired by the photographic work of Eric Scot .   
This time it's a little more explicit. Be careful at work !   
I hope you enjoy .   
The third and possibly last one will be posted this weekend !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160519071852725865.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

And, for now, the last fanart inspired by a photographs shot by Eric Scot. 

Little teaser for those who are kind enough to follow me here and on Tumblr: for the next week, I completely change my inspiration (hello traditional way of drawing ! ) .  
I worked on illustrations inspired by fanfictions. A clue: it's a Mermaid / AU !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160522064503497023.jpg.html)


End file.
